wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Drugie życie doktora Murka/1
Rozdział I Pan Seweryn Czaban spieszył się. Biła właśnie ósma, a punkt o ósmej miał być na obiedzie u prezesa Bolińskiego. Gotowi mu spóźnienie policzyć na karb nieznajomości form towarzyskich albo – co gorsza – lekceważenia. Tymczasem robił przecie, co mógł, by zdążyć. Ale dzisiaj właśnie wszystko się nań sprzysięgło. Nidenberg, łajdak! przyniósł zamiast solidnie obiecanej gotówki całą walizkę różnych papierów. Akcje, obligacje, weksle gwarancyjne. Obliczenie tego, sprawdzenie kursów giełdowych, targ o kupony – wszystko to musiało zająć przeszło godzinę. W dodatku nad karkiem sterczała panna Wenzel, której musiał podyktować dwa listy w niezmiernie pilnych sprawach Zarządu Dóbr i Interesów książąt Zasławskich, których był plenipotentem, a szwagier, niepojęty cymbał, żądał szczegółowych instrukcji na jutrzejszą licytację huty szklanej „Bolnix”, do czego miał w imieniu Czabana stanąć. Jak na złość, żona przyszła tu też z molestacjami o auto. Chciała jechać na bal do Resursy Obywatelskiej, bo Tunka musi się tam pokazać przez wzgląd na młodego Szwowskiego. Pana Seweryna oczywiście nic to nie obchodziło, lecz nie mógł im odesłać samochodu, bo sam go potrzebował. Umówił się z paru dygnitarzami, że urządzi im dzisiejszej nocy bibę w „Krzywej Karczmie” pod Tarczynem, zamówił sobie zawczasu trzy dziewczynki z Dancing Klubu, pod Tarczyn wysłał już szampan, homary, ostrygi i kucharza z „Oazy”, i wprost z obiadu u Bolińskich miał jechać po dziewczęta. O zmianie tych planów nie mogło być mowy. – Pojedziesz na bal taksówką – rzucił żonie zirytowany do ostateczności jej boleściwą miną – albo nie jedźcie wcale. I nie przeszkadzaj mi, do stu diabłów!... Na czym tam skończyliśmy, panno Wenzel?... – ... na gwarancję hipoteczną Zarząd Dóbr zgodzić się nie może – odpowiedziała sekretarka, nie podnosząc oczu znad papierów, by w ten sposób zaznaczyć swoje niezadowolenie z pryncypałowego stroju. Pomimo siwizny, długiego czerwonego nosa i okularów w cienkiej, żelaznej oprawie uważała za nieprzyzwoitość ze strony szefa takie nieliczenie się z jej panieńską skromnością. Pan Czaban w spodniach tylko, z majtającymi się z tyłu szelkami, krążył po gabinecie, dopinając oporne spinki w sztywnym gorsie koszuli. Szofer Bronisław stał przy drzwiach z frakiem w ręku, a pan Żołnasiewicz raz po raz przerywał Czabanowi dyktowanie pytaniami: – Przepraszam cię, Sewerciu, więc ile w ostateczności mogę dać Kumejkowskim za odstąpienie od licytacji? – Osiem, do cholery! Osiem, mówiłem już. Ani grosza więcej. Gdybym sam mógł tam być, zgodziliby się na sześć... Niech pani pisze: Jeżeli w przeciągu miesiąca nie otrzymamy od WPana rejentalnej zgody między Nim a Spółką Drzewną, będziemy zmuszeni wystąpić na drogę sądową... Tak. Z poważaniem. Teraz do Ministerstwa Rolnictwa. Powołując się na decyzję JW Pana Ministra z dnia... nie pamiętam... znajdzie pani w teczce... Zarząd Dóbr itd. ma zaszczyt... – Przepraszam cię, Sewerciu – pokornym tonem przerwał znów szwagier – a jeżeli Kumejkowscy nie zechcą bez gotówki? – To każ się im pocałować w ciepłe miejsce! – ryknął pan Seweryn i jednocześnie odwrócił się do żony: – Czego ty sterczysz nad moją biedną duszą! Diabli mnie wezmą! Nie zostawię auta, bo nie mogę. Bronisław! Kamizelka! Zaterkotał telefon na biurku. Panna Wenzel podniosła słuchawkę, odezwała się i po chwili powiedziała: – Dzwoni jakaś pani do pana dyrektora. Mówi, że w osobistej sprawie. – Hallo?... Kto?... Aaa, dobry wieczór... Naturalnie, naturalnie... Tak... tak... tak... Wszyscy przyglądali mu się z zaciekawieniem, ale ani z jego odpowiedzi, ani z wyrazu czerwonej, mięsistej twarzy nie mogli wywnioskować, z kim mówi i o czym. Pani Czabanowa przyzwyczaiła się od dawna do niewypytywania męża o telefony. Bała się jego gniewu i przekleństw, których nie skąpił nikomu, ilekroć ktoś ośmielił się wtrącić do jego spraw czy interesów. Jedna Tunka umiała jako tako poradzić sobie z ojcem, ale i to nie zawsze. Czaban skończył dyktowanie, instrukcje dla szwagra i ubieranie się jednocześnie, i powiedział: – Panno Wenzel, zabiorę panią i wysadzę w mieście przed naszym biurem. Tylko prędko. A ty, Józek, i ty – zwrócił się do szwagra i żony – uważajcie! W kasie są grube hopy. W razie, jeżelibym nie wrócił przed szóstą rano, weźmiesz Józek z kasy tę walizeczkę i jedź do Sosnowca. Bezpieczniej będzie zabrać w drogę Buczkowskiego. Panno Wenzel, pani go wytelefonuje, by stawił się tu punkt szósta rano. W biurze zastąpi go Markiewicz. Bronisławie, jedziemy. Wraz z wyjściem pana Seweryna w całej willi zapanował spokój. Systematyczny pan Żołnasiewicz otworzył kasę, sprawdził zawartość walizki i zamknął ją z powrotem. Pani Czabanowa kazała nakrywać do stołu kucharce, bo pokojówka zajęta była przeszywaniem haftek w balowej sukni Tunki. Tunka leżała w pidżamie na tapczanie w hallu i czytała książkę. Pani Sewerynowa siadła przy niej i przyglądała się córce z nabożnym podziwem, aż ta poruszyła się niecierpliwie. – Ojej, mamo! Nie wlepiajże się we mnie. Wiesz, że tego nie znoszę. – Ależ ja wcale nie... Tak tylko, moje drogie dziecko. – No, to idź już! Zostaw mnie, bo to mi przeszkadza. – Dobrze, dobrze, kochanie. Myślałam, że może czego potrzebujesz. Wiesz, że ojciec nie odeśle nam auta. Taki uparty. – Pewno potrzebne mu. Weźmiemy taksówkę. – Trzeba będzie posyłać Paulinkę, bo przecie na tym odludziu za żadne pieniądze się nie znajdzie. Już przyznam się, że obrzydło mi mieszkanie na końcu świata. Tyle kosztowała ta willa!... Mój Boże! Ale czy to twemu ojcu można przemówić do rozsądku?... Zakrzyczy, wydrwi, narobi hałasu... – Oj, nudzisz mamo! – rozkapryszonym tonem zamruczała Tunka. Pani Helena pogłaskała córkę po włosach, westchnęła i poszła do sypialni sprzątać rozrzuconą mężowską garderobę. Zawsze tak było. Kiedy jako młode małżeństwo mieszkali w odnajętym pokoiczku na czwartym piętrze, kiedy w koszarach zajmowali służbowe mieszkanie oficera intendentury, kiedy mieli oficynę w Cieńczy u książąt Zasławskich, a później apartament na Wilczej, i teraz, kiedy usadowili się we własnym pałacyku na Skolimowskiej, Seweryn wszystkie rzeczy doprowadzał zawsze do krańcowego nieładu, a ona musiała wiecznie sprzątać, i tym więcej miała z tym roboty, im było więcej rzeczy, im byli bogatsi. Narzekała na to już z nałogu, bo prawdę powiedziawszy, bez tego zajęcia nie wiedziałaby, co z sobą zrobić. Dawniej musiała gotować, prać, cerować, prasować mężowskie ubranie, dziś odebrała to jej służba. Dawniej wolne chwile spędzała z małą córeczką lub na pogawędkach z sąsiadami, dziś córeczka wyrosła i miała własne życie, a sąsiadek nie było, bo nowa willa stała z dala od innych na krańcu miasta. Domowa służba i stary stróż, pełniący również obowiązki ogrodnika – oto wszystko. Brat, w rodzinie zwany niezdarzonym Józkiem, przygarnięty z łaski przez Seweryna, nie cieszył się sympatią rodzonej siostry. Pani Helena w głębi duszy bolała nad każdym ubraniem mężowskim, wcale jeszcze dobrym, które wędrowało do szafy Józka, bolała nad każdym kęskiem jedzenia czy kieliszkiem drogiego koniaku, który bezpowrotnie znikał w jego wnętrznościach. Ale cóż mogła na to poradzić! Pan Seweryn nie znosił oszczędności, rozrzucał pieniądze na prawo i lewo, lubił żyć, lubił się pokazać, lubił rozkazywać, a rozkazywać mógł tylko tym, których uzależniał od siebie, zależność zaś polegała na nieustającym strumieniu pieniędzy, płynących z jego kieszeni do kieszeni innych. Uważał się za genialnego biznesmena, za finansistę w wielkim stylu, za mistrza w interesach, i rzeczywiście dotychczasowe jego powodzenie zdawało się to potwierdzać. – Rozrzucam pieniądze garściami – lubił mawiać – a zbieram je koszami. Nie wszyscy zachwycali się tym systemem Seweryna Czabana. Pani Helena nieraz od rozmaitych ludzi słyszała nie obwijane w bawełnę opinie mocno krytyczne. Byli i tacy, co radzili jej koniecznie odkładać, co się da i kryć to przed mężem, bo bankructwo nie minie go wcześniej czy później. Kto jak wariat rzuca się na najszaleńsze ryzyka, kto pakuje bez namysłu setki tysięcy w najbardziej wątpliwe imprezy, musi źle skończyć. Tak poważna osobistość jak prezes Boliński mówił przecie Sewerynowi w oczy: – Pan nie masz pojęcia o interesach, pan masz tylko szczęście. Tak po cichu myślała i pani Helena. Przecież nieraz widziała, jak Seweryn uzależniał własną decyzję w różnych ważnych sprawach od tego, czy wyszedł mu pasjans, czy nie, lub czy w pudełku miał parzystą liczbę zapałek. Toteż, o ile się dało przed mężowskim okiem ukryć, oszczędzała na wszystkim i składała w banku. I cóż z tego, skoro po kilka razy do roku zdarzały się takie sytuacje, że mąż nie miał grosza przy duszy. Nie tylko nie dawał na utrzymanie domu, lecz pożyczał od służby, od szofera, od stróża Malcerka wszystko, co mieli. Samochód, meble, wszystko było „opisane”, na hipotece willi rosły krociowe zapisy, biżuteria wędrowała do lombardu, w sklepach brało się na kredyt, no i oczywiście Seweryn przychodził i mówił krótko swoim tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu: – Helka, potrzebuję forsy! Ile masz w banku? W dwie minuty później miał już w kieszeni czek na całą tak pracowicie uzbieraną sumkę, a pani Helena wybierała się już na żebry pod kościół, nie polegając na wybornym humorze męża, niepoprawnego optymisty. I nagle interes dochodził do realizacji, forsa spływała rzeką. Spłacało się długi, po knajpach i w willi na Skolimowskiej lał się szampan. Tunka wybierała sobie u jubilerów brylanty wielkości orzecha, pani Helena pociła się w Adrii w pelerynie z czarnych soboli, a orkiestry po wszystkich lokalach rżnęły całymi nocami: „Ej szaraban mój, amierikanka, a ja diewczonka, a ja cyganka”. A pan Seweryn Czaban wypijał „pod tę melodię” nieskończone ilości najdroższych trunków, podejmował szeroko po kilkanaście osób różnego pokroju i autoramentu, i sypał, sypał pieniądze garściami. W rezultacie nikt, nie wyłączając pani Heleny, nie wiedział, co i ile ma pan Czaban. Kupował majątki, kamienice, całe fabryki, place, udziały w różnych przedsiębiorstwach, kupował sumy w procesach, przeprowadzał windykacje spadków, pośredniczył w grubych pożyczkach, sprzedawał, zamieniał, wydzierżawiał, grał na giełdzie, robił kokosy lub tracił na stajni wyścigowej, elektryfikował jakieś miasteczka, parcelował jakieś tereny, obracał milionowymi kwotami i żył w tym jak w ukropie, nie chcąc, nie umiejąc, wprost nie mogąc odpocząć. Zdrowy i silny pomimo zbliżającej się pięćdziesiątki, potrafił trzy noce z rzędu być w drodze dla ubicia jakiegoś interesu i drugie trzy hulać, przesypiając urywkami po dwie, trzy godziny na dobę. Jedyne swoje stałe stanowisko, stanowisko plenipotenta książąt Zasławskich, traktował jako rzecz drobną i uboczną, chociaż dawało mu wcale pokaźny i stały dochód. Ilekroć koło Tunki zaczął się kręcić jakiś odpowiedniejszy młody człowiek, pani Helena naciskała męża: – Przecie muszę, Sewerynie, wiedzieć, ile dasz posagu Tunce? Od tego zależy jej przyszłość! – Powiedz, kto i ile chce – odpowiadał pan Seweryn – i na jaki termin ma być forsa, a będzie. Sam nie lubił wchodzić w te matrymonialne projekty, chociaż córkę kochał bardzo. W jej wychowaniu też nie zabierał głosu. Postawił tylko jedną zasadę: – Niech dziewczyna robi, co się jej podoba. Żadnych zakazów, żadnego pilnowania. W pilnowaniu można dojść do „czortików”, a dziewczyna, jeżeli zechce, to i tak się puści. Niech ma własny rozum. Głupiego i tak nie nauczysz, a mądremu nauki nie trzeba. Pani Helena była wręcz odmiennego zdania, ale jej zdanie w tym domu nic nie znaczyło. Gdy wychodziła za Seweryna, młodzieniaszka w wyświechtanym garniturku, pochodzącego nie wiadomo skąd, przystojnego wprawdzie i energicznego, lecz niewykształconego i o prostackich manierach, sądziła, że wyświadcza mu łaskę, że z wdzięczności będzie ją na rękach nosił. Bądź co bądź była córką dyrektora gimnazjum w Smoleńsku, człowieka ogólnie szanowanego i szlachcica. Poza tym miała rentę, skromną wprawdzie, ale wystarczającą na życie. A że nie tylko wykształceniem, wychowaniem i pochodzeniem przewyższała męża, bo była odeń o sześć lat starsza, przewidywała, że w małżeństwie z Sewerynem ona będzie zawsze górą. Tak też i było przez ten krótki czas, póki żył śp. pan Żołnasiewicz i płacił rentę, ale wraz z jego śmiercią i z wyjazdem ze Smoleńska do Petersburga zmieniło się wszystko radykalnie. Z biegiem czasu przyszła zamożność, a nawet bogactwo, lecz pani Helena nie umiała nim się cieszyć. Bała się drogich sukien, które można poplamić, porcelanowych wazonów, które tak łatwo było stłuc, kosztownych mebli i antyków, kryształów i sreber, których pełen był dom, ogromnej kasy ogniotrwałej, od której klucze lekkomyślny Seweryn zostawiał jej bratu. Bała się, że służba wyjada różne smakołyki ze spiżarni, że pan Żołnasiewicz wypija resztki z butelek, bała się też złodziei, toteż drzwi w willi były opancerzone i wzmocnione wielkimi ryglami, a okna zabezpieczone mocnymi, żelaznymi okiennicami zamykanymi od wewnątrz. Codziennie wieczorem pani Helena osobiście sprawdzała czy wszystkie okiennice są pozamykane i czy działa dzwonek alarmowy do stróżówki Malceraka, a tego dnia robiła to tym skrupulatniej, że Seweryn przed wyjściem wspomniał o „grubych hopach”, znajdujących się w szafie pancernej. W chwilach takiego strachu, z których mąż kpił zawsze, nawet na swego brata patrzyła życzliwiej. Bądź co bądź był jedynym mężczyzną w domu. Toteż gdy pomimo dwukrotnego dzwonienia do stróżówki Malcerak się nie zjawiał, pani Helena weszła do gabinetu, gdzie Żołnasiewicz wpisywał coś do ksiąg buchalteryjnych i powiedziała: – Mój drogi Józiu! Obawiam się, że dzwonek do Malceraka zepsuł się. Czybyś nie poszedł sprawdzić? – Dajże, kochanie, spokój – skrzywił się Żołnasiewicz, podciągając pod krzesło swoje długie nogi i nerwowo gładząc się po łysinie. – Jutro raniutko wyjeżdżam, a roboty huk. – Kiedy widzisz, Józiu, ja mam jakieś złe przeczucie... – Co drugi dzień masz złe przeczucia. – Tak, ale patrz, już po dziesiątej, a nie słychać psów w ogrodzie. – Bo deszcz leje. Psy siedzą gdzieś w kącie. Pani Helena stała jeszcze chwilkę i nagle zawołała z gniewem: – Żadnego pożytku z ciebie nie mamy. I w tej chwili zgasło światło. Zgasło jednocześnie w całej willi. – Jezus Maria! – krzyknęła pani Helena. – Co to jest?! – Mamo! – rozległ się z hallu głos Tunki. – Światło się zepsuło. – Nieszczęście! – jęknęła pani Helena. – Żadne nieszczęście – zirytował się pan Żołnasiewicz – po prostu woda zalała przewody, tak jak w zeszłym tygodniu. Gdzie są świece? – W kredensie, ale ja tam nie pójdę za żadne skarby. – Więc daj klucze. Pan Żołnasiewicz zapalił zapałkę i przy jej pomocy dobrnął do sypialni gospodarza, gdzie na nocnym stoliku znalazł elektryczną latarkę. – Zadzwoń najpierw do pogotowia elektrycznego – niecierpliwiła się pani Helena. – Właśnie to chcę zrobić. Gdzieś tu na biurku musiała być ich kartka. A, jest. Podniósł słuchawkę i trzymał ją przez chwilę przy uchu. – Stacja się nie odzywa! – mruknął. – Jak to się nie odzywa! Pozwól! – wyrwała mu słuchawkę i spojrzała nań z ironią, bo właśnie rozległ się sygnał stacji. Nakręciła numer i usłyszała spokojny niski głos: – Halo, tu pogotowie elektryczne. – Proszę pana! Proszę prędzej przysłać kogoś, bo nam się znowu światło zepsuło. Dobrze? – Ale podajże adres – powiedział pan Żołnasiewicz. – Aha, prawda, ulica Skolimowska dwa, willa dyrektora Czabana. – Zapisane – odpowiedział głos. – Wysyłamy elektromontera taksówką. Za kilka minut u państwa będzie. – Chwała Bogu! – odetchnęła pani Helena. – Jak byśmy się po ciemku przebierały na bal? Daj mi tę latarkę. Pójdę po świece. To rozpacz mieszkać na tym odludziu. Pani Helena wyjęła świece, dała jedną do kuchni, dwie do jadalni, dwie do hallu Tunce i ostatnią zaniosła bratu do gabinetu. – Kończ prędzej – powiedziała – bo trzeba siadać do kolacji. Czy ten elektrotechnik prędko przyjedzie?... Bo moglibyśmy zatrzymać jego taksówkę. To nawet niezła myśl. Po co Paulinkę na deszcz pędzać po inną, skoro będzie ta. Jak myślisz, czy on naprawi łatwo?... Bo jeżeli tak, moglibyśmy ewentualnie z kolacją zaczekać? Pan Żołnasiewicz, który już zdążył zabrać się do roboty, chwycił się za resztki włosów. – Kobieto! Pozwolisz mi pracować? Mnie głowa od tych liczb pęka, a ty mi z kolacją! – Tylko nie podnoś głosu! Też! – Zobaczysz, co ci Seweryn powie, gdy nie skończę na czas! – zagroził pan Józef. I to poskutkowało. Pani Helena wyszła. Słyszał z daleka jej narzekania w jadalni, gdzie nakrywano do stołu i w hallu. Usiłował odczytywać pospieszne i zagryzmolone notatki szwagra, lecz przy świecy przychodziło mu to z wielką trudnością. Minęło tak może pięć czy dziesięć minut, gdy do jego uszu dobiegło kołatanie do drzwi frontowych. – Mamo, ktoś stuka od frontu – zawołała Tunka. – To pewnie ten monter, ale czemuż nie dzwoni? – Idiotka – pomyślał pan Żołnasiewicz – przecież dzwonki nieczynne. Słyszał, jak pokojówka Walercia przebiegła do przedpokoju i swoim kokieteryjnym głosikiem dopytywała się: kto tam? Jak otwierała zasuwy i rygle. I nagle przeszył powietrze jej ostry krzyk: – Jezu!... Jednocześnie zaszamotało się coś gwałtownie i czyjś męski ochrypły głos wrzasnął: – Ręce do góry! Stać, bo strzelę! Pan Żołnasiewicz zerwał się, jednym susem dopadł drzwi, zatrzasnął je i przekręcił klucz w zamku. – Bandyci! – przemknęło mu przez głowę i w jednej sekundzie zorientował się, że pozostaje mu jedyna droga ucieczki przez sypialnię, sionkę i boczne małe drzwi, a potem przez ogród i na puste tereny przy ulicy Morskiej. Rzucił się też w stronę sypialni, lecz nagle wstrzymał się. Przypomniał sobie cenną walizeczkę zamkniętą w kasie pancernej. Właśnie otworzył ją, gdy do drzwi załomotały czyjeś pięści: – Otwierać! Żołnasiewicz porwał walizeczkę, zatrzasnął kasę, w ciemnej sypialni zaplątał się w portierze, przy czym spadły mu okulary. Całą nadzieję pokładał w tym, że grube dębowe drzwi gabinetu zabiorą napastnikom dużo czasu. W sionce odsunął rygle, nacisnął klamkę i tuż przed nosem ujrzał lufę rewolweru. Chciał krzyknąć, lecz ze strachu nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu, tylko automatycznie podniósł ręce do góry, upuszczając walizkę, która koziołkując po schodach zsunęła się na ziemię. Ciemna postać ociekająca deszczem i w czarnej masce na twarzy, nie spuszczając rewolweru warknęła: – Masz szczęście... Uciekaj... Żołnasiewicz zawahał się. Nagle wewnątrz willi rozległy się przytłumione strzały. – Prędzej! – zaryczał człowiek w masce i jakby ze złością pchnął go lufą w piersi. Żołnasiewicz jęknął z przerażenia i skoczył w bok, wywrócił się twarzą w mokrą trawę, poderwał się i mknął przez ogród ku tylnej furtce, gubiąc po drodze nocne pantofle i kłapiąc zębami ze strachu i z zimna. Biegł zaś coraz szybciej, wytężając resztki sił, gdyż najwyraźniej słyszał, że ktoś pędzi za nim. – Rozmyślił się – przemknęło mu przez głowę – i chce mnie zabić! Na szczęście dopadł furtki wychodzącej na ulicę Morską. Udało mu się namacać i odciągnąć ciężką zasuwę, wypadł, skręcił w prawo, usłyszał jeszcze za sobą powtórne klapnięcie furtki i szybkie kroki oddalające się w przeciwnym kierunku. Wówczas odzyskał przytomność i chociaż nie zwolnił biegu, zaczął krzyczeć rozdzierającym głosem: – Bandyci! Ratunku! Bandyci!... Ale pusto tu było i tak cicho, że jego wrzask dobiegł nawet do uszu człowieka uciekającego w przeciwną stronę. Ten przyśpieszył kroku, zwolnił dopiero przy końcu, a raczej przy zakręcie ulicy. Tu już były latarnie. Po obu stronach ciągnęły się wysokie drewniane parkany. Zawrócił w pierwszą poprzeczną uliczkę na lewo, przebiegł kilkaset metrów, skręcił w prawo i znalazł się w pustym polu. Nogi grzęzły po kostki w rozmiękłym gruncie kartofliska, od południa ciągnęła cuchnąca woń. – Zwalne glinianki – skonstatował. Wiedział już teraz, gdzie jest. Jeszcze kilkaset kroków i zatrzymał się na zboczu olbrzymiego zsypiska śmieci. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że wciąż w prawym ręku zaciska kolbę rewolweru, a w lewym trzyma walizkę, porzuconą przez tamtego w willi. – Po co ja ją wziąłem? – zdziwił się i już zamachnął się, by cisnąć walizkę do glinianki, gdy opamiętał się: – jest lekka, nie utonie i będzie pływała po wierzchu. Jawny ślad dla policji, że tędy uciekałem. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie zakopać jej w śmieciach, gdy olśniła go myśl: – Tam mogą być pieniądze! Przecie tylko po to poszedł na tę wyprawę, tylko dlatego zdecydował się zostać bandytą. Przecenił swoją odwagę. Nie, nie odwagę, lecz nerwy. Nie mógł strzelić. Pierwszy raz w życiu widział tego łysego faceta, pewno właściciela willi. Nic go ten burżuj nie obchodził. A jednak nie mógł strzelić. Puścił go żywcem, drań narobi alarmu. Zepsuł cały plan, całą wyprawę. Czy tamci zdołają uciec?... Piekutowski może, bo pilnował od kuchni, ale Czarny Kazik i Majster mieli robotę w środku. Teraz pewno już tam jest policja. – Jeżeli ich złapią – pomyślał – to sypną mnie jak amen w pacierzu. Po pierwsze, zechcą się zemścić, że im nawaliłem, a po drugie, cóż ja ich obchodzę. Taki Czarny Kazik widział mnie pierwszy raz w życiu, a Piekutowski i Majster tyle o mnie dbają, co o zeszłoroczny śnieg. Nie uważali nawet za potrzebne wtajemniczyć go we wszystkie szczegóły. Wiedział tyle, że w willi tego Czabana obłowią się, że druty elektryczne i telefoniczne będą przecięte, że w domu będzie tylko jeden mężczyzna i cztery kobiety, bo z drugim mężczyzną, z ogrodnikiem miał się już wcześniej załatwić Piekutowski. A jemu? Jemu kazali pilnować przy małych drzwiach i zastrzelić każdego, kto by tamtędy próbował uciekać. Do odwrotu miał być gwizdek. – Gwizdka nie słyszałem – skonstatował – ale strzelali! Musieli tam pozabijać te baby, bo facetowi ja dałem zwiać. Rozejrzał się i postanowił obejść miasto, by polami wyjść aż do Wisły, a stamtąd do Czerniakowa. W Czerniakowie nikt nie będzie łapał bandytów ze Skolimowskiej, a poza tym miał tam już od dawna swoją doskonałą kryjówkę na tyłach posesji, gdzie był skład drzewa. Tam w fundamentach po spalonym domku znalazł kiedyś doskonały schowek, w którym postanowił ukryć zdobytą przypadkowo walizeczkę. Do Wisły jednak był kawał drogi, a że dla ostrożności należało kluczyć, stracił dobre dwie godziny, nim dotarł na miejsce. Wypłukał w rzece buty i mankiety spodni, po czym wyłamał nożem zamki w walizeczce, wsunął się z nią pod stare czółno, wywrócone na brzegu do góry dnem i zapalił zapałkę. Ucieszył się i zmartwił jednocześnie: wewnątrz były różne akcje i obligacje, całe paczki weksli i tylko niewiele ponad dwa tysiące gotówki w stuzłotowych banknotach. Rozumiał doskonale, że reszta poza gotówką nie przedstawia dlań żadnej wartości. Oczywiście ów Czaban ogłosi zastrzeżenie i każdego, kto z tym przyjdzie do któregokolwiek banku czy kantoru wymiany, od razu przymkną. Może kiedyś, po latach da się to spieniężyć, ale on przecie chciał wyjechać zaraz za granicę. – Właściwie dlatego tylko zdecydowałem się pójść na rabunek – mruknął do siebie i zastanowił się. Czy rzeczywiście dlatego?... Tak wiele złożyło się na to przyczyn. Więc co?... Czy Arletka, kochanka Czarnego Kazika?... Czy chęć wyjazdu z nią i beztroskiego życia?... Czy pragnienie odbicia się za dwuletnią straszliwą nędzę?... Czy chęć zemsty na tych, co opływają w dostatkach, na burżujach?... W myśl zasady bolszewickiej: rabuj zrabowane?... Czy chciał tym przypieczętować utratę już wszelkiej wiary, wszelkich ideałów, wszelkiego szacunku dla tak zwanych bliźnich, dla burżujów zarówno jak i dla proletariuszy?... I dla samego siebie? Tak! Chciał jednym zamachem, jednym targnięciem wydrzeć z siebie tę jadowitą narośl, to sumienie! Chciał raz na zawsze zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi, by nie było odwrotu! Jednym cięciem odrąbać wszystko, co łączyło go z dawnym światem i rozpocząć nowe życie. Drugie życie! Jeżeli zdecydował się na rabunek, na morderstwo, to tylko dlatego, że musiał sam siebie przekonać, że potrafi przejść na drugi brzeg, że potrafi spalić mosty, że może zostać łotrem; że nie powlecze się za nim jak kula u nogi ta etyka, która ściągała go w dół; że skoro tamto życie, życie człowieka uczciwego stało się dlań niepodobieństwem, bezmyślną wegetacją na ruinach, niegodną jednego dnia, jednej godziny, zdoła odnaleźć sens i cel drugiego życia! Że zdoła skoczyć przed siebie równymi nogami i nie zachwiać się! Postawił wszystko na kartę, na ślepo skoczył w przyszłość, gdyż bał się wejść w nią wolno. Bał się tego, że się cofnie. Wystawił się tedy na najostrzejszą próbę. – I przegrałem – stwierdził głośno. Nie mógł nacisnąć cyngla, nie mógł zabić. Próba zawiodła. – Bandytą być nie potrafię... I nagle zastanowił się: a czymże jest teraz, w tej chwili? Nie to ważne, iż jest w posiadaniu cudzych pieniędzy, nie to ważne, że z punktu widzenia prawa i społeczeństwa stał się zbrodniarzem, lecz tylko to, że nic sobie nie ma do wyrzucenia, chyba ową słabość w chwili, gdy należało nacisnąć cyngiel. To ważne, że nie odczuwa najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia, że – przyłapał siebie na tej myśli – nawet wspólników, z którymi dokonał napadu, zamierza oszukać i całą zdobycz zachować dla siebie. Nie przez chciwość, lecz po prostu dlatego, że uważa ich za taki sam obiekt do obłupienia, jak i owego właściciela willi. Zaśmiał się głośno, a jego śmiech zabrzmiał głucho w pustym pudle wywróconej łodzi. – Jestem wolny – powiedział jeszcze kilka razy – jestem wolny. Wsłuchiwał się w swój głos z zaciekawieniem, jakby słuchał kogoś obcego i nieznanego. Potem wyczołgał się, zamknął walizkę, wsunąwszy najpierw gotówkę do kieszeni i odszukał w pobliżu fundamenty po spalonym domu. Na dole w kącie odgarnął gruzy, znalazł drzwiczki pieca, który kiedyś zapewne ogrzewał suterynę i wsunął do środka walizkę. W schowku tym już miał jeden skarb, ukryty tu niedawno. Była to koperta z bardzo cennymi dokumentami szpiegowskimi. Wysłany przez egzekutywę Partii Komunistycznej na prowincję, miał te papiery przywieźć i oddać. Przywłaszczył je, jednak nie dla zysku. Przecie sam nie wiedział właściwie, co z nimi zrobić. Nie oddał ich towarzyszowi Bigelsteinowi ani innym z CKW, bo przestał w nich wierzyć. Był najlojalniejszym komunistą, póki nie przekonał się, iż góra partii to dranie i pasożyty nie lepsze od kapitalistycznych łajdaków. Ze szeregowi członkowie partii są stadem owiec, tumanionych ideałami komunistycznymi, a przywódcy robią majątki na szpiegostwie i na kradzieży grosza partyjnego. Dlatego nie oddał tej koperty, chociaż wiedział, że naraża się na podejrzenia. W duchu gardził dziś tak samo proletariatem, jak i burżujami, nienawidził tak samo państwa, jak i komunizmu. Nienawidził ludzi. Jedni wydarli mu chleb i dach nad głową, inni pozbawili go wiary w moralny sens życia, zapluli jego ideały, patriotyzm, poczucie sprawiedliwości, miłość i ojcostwo, ukochanie biedaków, chęć poświęcenia się – wszystko. To oni, oni zniszczyli go, wdeptali w błoto, wyzuli z tego w co wierzył, co czcił i co kochał. Zrobili zeń swego wroga. Zapędzili w matnię jak dzikie zwierzę, by tu poznało, że ma kły i pazury. I zwierzę poznało, że jest drapieżnikiem... Dniało już, gdy doszedł do śródmieścia. Ulice były puste, deszcz nie przestawał padać. Ubranie przemokło do nitki. O powrocie do mieszkania na Solcu nie mogło być mowy. Jeżeli tamtych nakryli w willi Czabana, mieszkanie pani Koziołkowej już jest obstawione policją. Jeżeli Czarny Kazik, Piekutowski i Majster zdołali zbiec i zatrzeć ślady, to sami natrafią nań teraz. Dostanie kulą w łeb lub nożem w plecy, zanim zdąży słowo na swoje usprawiedliwienie powiedzieć. Wprawdzie nie mają żadnych dowodów przeciw niemu. Nie wiedzą nic o walizce, ani o tym, że pozwolił uciec owemu łysemu. Jednak już samo to, że nie wytrwał przy drzwiach, że przez to zepsuł im całą robotę, wystarczy takim ludziom jako uzasadnienie zemsty. Zresztą pewno o wszystkim dowiedzą się z gazet. – I ja się dowiem – zakonkludował – a wtedy będzie czas pomyśleć, co robić dalej. Na razie miał tylko jedną i to wcale wygodną kryjówkę: partię. Władze partyjne wprawdzie nie darzą go obecnie przesadną życzliwością, ale wśród szeregowych członków nikt nic nie wie i wiedzieć nie może o tym, że góra ma doń pretensje za niedostarczenie owej szpiegowskiej paczki planów. Znają go jako jednego z wybitniejszych komunistów, towarzysza Garbatego. I każdy udzieli mu schronienia. Po krótkim wahaniu zdecydował się na towarzysza Kuzyka, który miał swój warsztat stolarski przy mieszkaniu, a w warsztacie telefon. Sam nieraz posyłał Kuzykowi do ukrycia różnych ludzi, którzy na kilka dni czy tygodni musieli zniknąć z oczu policji. Wygoda u niego była tym większa, że i stróż tej kamienicy należał do partii, a bezpieczeństwo tym pewniejsze, że Kuzyk, z polecenia zwierzchności partyjnej, wstąpił do „Strzelca”, organizacji mocno popieranej przez państwowe władze bezpieczeństwa, dzięki czemu nikt go nie podejrzewał. Jeszcze jednym plusem Kuzyka było to, że nie mając żadnego kontaktu ani z „Propagitem”, ani z Komitetem Wola 2, ani z tamtymi ludźmi, nie mógł znać prawdziwego nazwiska Garbatego. Jeśliby zatem policja ujęła Czarnego Kazika i Piekutowskiego, a tamci sypnęli Murka i jego nazwisko ukazałoby się w dziennikach, Kuzykowi przez myśl nie przeszłoby, iż ukrywany przezeń towarzysz partyjny jest owym bandytą Murkiem. Zanim zaś Egzekutywa poda to do wiadomości członków, starczy czasu, by zwiać. Kuzyk istotnie przyjął Murka bez cienia podejrzliwości. Nie pytał o nic, kazał żonie posłać gościowi łóżko w małej komórce za warsztatem i sam mu przyniósł jedzenie. – Wpadli na mój ślad i depczą mi po piętach – uważał za stosowne wyjaśnić Murek. – Nie zrobię wam wielkiego kłopotu, towarzyszu? – Nie ma o czym gadać, towarzyszu Garbaty – odpowiedział stolarz. – O wydatki nie bójcie się, pokryję. – Obejdzie się, towarzyszu Garbaty. I tak to zaszczyt dla mnie, żeście do mnie przyszli. Mam dla siebie, starczy i dla was. Może chcecie ogolić się? Murek dotknął ręką podbródka. – Nie, lepiej zapuścić. – Lepiej – przyznał Kuzyk. – Szpicle wprawdzie mają ostre oczy, ale zawsze lepiej. Czy może trzeba zawiadomić kogo, że tu jesteście? – O, nie! Nikogo. Kogo trzeba było, już sam poinformowałem. A czy wasi czeladnicy tu nie zajrzą, do komórki? – Nie. Nie mają tu żadnego interesu. Zresztą, to pewni ludzie, sami swoi. – To teraz się prześpię – ziewnął Murek – całą noc kluczyłem. Zasnął natychmiast i chociaż wkrótce w stolarni zaczęła się praca, świszczały heble, warczały piły, stukały młotki, nie obudził się, aż grubo po południu. Żona Kuzyka odgrzała mu obiad: kluski kartoflane na mleku i gryczaną kaszę ze skwarkami. Sama usiadła i przyglądała się z upodobaniem apetytowi Murka. – Kasza pewno wyschła? – zapytała troskliwie. – Gdzie tam. Od dawna takiej nie jadłem. A która to może być godzina? – Może być i ósma – zaśmiała się – ale jest dopiero czwarta. – A cóż w warsztacie tak cicho? – Sobota, fajerant. – A mąż? Wzruszyła ramionami. – Wiadomo, fajerant. Poszedł chlać. Taka już nasza kobieca dola. W tygodniu to robota, w niedzielę to już leci na wiec czy na zebranie, a fajerant – chla po knajpach. Tylko ja muszę ciągle siedzieć w domu. – Cóż – perswazyjnie powiedział Murek – taki porządek. Mężczyzna musi zarobić na chleb, ma swoje obowiązki polityczne, no i rozrywka mu przecież, raz na tydzień, przy sobocie, należy się. – A mnie nic nie należy się?... Po cóż się ze mną żenił, skoro go nigdy na oczy nie widzę? Murek uśmiechnął się. – No, bo w nocy ciemno. – My już dziesięć lat ze sobą żyjem – machnęła ręką – to i ta noc żadna atrakcja. Spojrzał na nią uważniej. Była brzydka, chuda i koścista, a w dodatku, chociaż blondynka, skórę na łydkach i rękach, aż do łokcia, miała mocno owłosioną. Na górnej wardze zaznaczały się wyraźne wąsiki, a pod dolną rzadziutka, jakby hiszpańska bródka. Ruchy miała żywe, zręczne, drażniące, spojrzenie zaczepne, uśmiech miły. – To pani nudzi się – zagadnął. – A pewno. – Żeby pani należała do partii, to byście razem z mężem tam pracowali. – Po co mi to? Bo to ja mało mam roboty w domu? A nudno, bo nie ma do kogo przemówić. Ot, dziś pan jest, to już tu siedzę i panu głowę zawracam. – Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – skłonił się z kurtuazją – a czy... czy mąż nie boi się zostawić tak żonę z obcym człowiekiem? – Albo pan mnie zje? – zaśmiała się z wyraźną kokieterią. – Zjeść nie zjem, ale ja bym na miejscu paninego męża nie ryzykował. – On – zaśmiała się – mówił, że pan jest bardzo poważny człowiek. Zaprosiłbym go, powiada, na jednego „Pod Łabędzia”, ale on nie taki. Solidny, powiada, nietrunkowy. Czy pan naprawdę jest ważną figurą w partii? – Zależy, co kto uważa za ważność – odpowiedział wymijająco. – A pan kawaler? – Kawaler. – Najlepszy stan – westchnęła. – A może panu co potrzeba? – Owszem. Jeżeli pani będzie wychodzić na ulicę, to poproszę kupić mi kilka dzienników. – Dlaczego nie mam wyjść? Tylko niech pan powie jakie. Podał jej tytuły, wręczył złotówkę i czekał. Słyszał przez cienką ścianę, jak podśpiewywała sobie mocnym, ostrym głosem, zabierając się do wyjścia. – Baba oczywiście ma ochotę na wykorzystanie okazji – myślał. – Pewno z każdym partyjnym, który tu się ukrywa. Cóż, prawdziwa żona komunisty. Wspólna własność, psiakrew. A ten mąż, idiota, jest przekonany, że nikt go nie okradnie. Solidny towarzysz!... On takiemu solidnemu towarzyszowi daje schronienie, naraża się dla niego, karmi go, a ten używa mu jego żony. Oto moralność ludzka!... Świństwo. I nagle zapytał siebie: – Po co mam być lepszy? Świństwo?... To i dobrze, że świństwo. Właśnie tak! On dla mnie wszystko: i zaufanie, i przytułek, i jedzenie, i szacunek, a ja za jego plecami najgorszą krzywdę mu zrobię. Nie bądź, durniu, frajerem. Zerwał się i zaczął chodzić po komórce. – Trzeba być konsekwentnym. Nie mogłem żyć jak człowiek. To będę żyć jak świnia. Gdy jednak Kuzykowa przyniosła gazety, nie zdobył się na żaden agresywny gest. – Dziękuję pani – powiedział, nie patrząc na nią i zabrał się do czytania. Ona postała chwilkę i wyszła. W dziennikach z łatwością odnalazł obszerne wzmianki o napadzie bandyckim na willę plenipotenta książąt Zasławskich, dyrektora Czabana. Dowiedział się, że – to było najważniejsze – że sprawców nie ujęto. Odetchnął z ulgą. „Spłoszeni bandyci, w liczbie sześciu, zdołali zbiec”. Poza mylnie podaną liczbą napastników były inne nieścisłości. Były jednak i rzeczy nowe. Nie wiedział na przykład o tym, że „bandyci uprzednio przecięli przewody elektryczne i telefoniczne, i do telefonicznego kabla przyłączyli własny przenośny aparat, znaleziony z rana przez policję na sąsiedniej, pustej posesji”. To musiała być robota Piekutowskiego, który znał się na elektrotechnice. On też zapewne udusił stróża Malceraka, którego zwłoki znaleziono w krzakach, przy kuchni. Dowiedział się też Murek, że ów łysy nie był Czabanem, lecz jego szwagrem, a napad odbył się „pod nieobecność właściciela willi, który w związku ze swymi rozgałęzionymi interesami handlowymi, bawił poza Warszawą”. Czarny Kazik, Majster i Piekutowski nie wyszli z pustymi rękoma, gdyż – jak podawały pisma – bandyci zrabowali nie tylko walizkę z papierami wartościowymi i wekslami na przeszło dwieście tysięcy, lecz i biżuterię wartości około czterdziestu tysięcy złotych... – W każdym razie – zastanowił się Murek – tamci wiedzą, że walizkę ja mam. Mogę wprawdzie bujać ich, że o niczym nic nie wiem, że to niby łysy szwagier pewno zwędził walizkę, że ja go na oczy nie widziałem, a on tylko zawala tak, by skorzystać z okazji napadu i szwagra ocyganić. Mogę im powiedzieć, że zwiałem wcześniej, bom miał pietra. I cóż dziwnego! Pierwszy raz w życiu szedłem na taką rzecz. Ich wina. Nie zapraszałem się. Sami mnie wciągnęli. Czuł jednak, że takich cwaniaków nie uda się nabrać i wykiwać. Choćby nawet zaczęli wątpić, to i tak, dla wszelkiej pewności, wyprawią go na tamten świat. Dlatego musiał ich unikać jak zarazy. Nie czuł strachu, ale w razie walki miałby mniejsze szansę od każdego z nich. Postanowił tedy zostawić na przepadłe swoje rzeczy u Koziołkowej. Nie przedstawiały one zresztą żadnej poważniejszej wartości. Dokumenty zaś, na szczęście, miał przy sobie. W całej sprawie była jedna rzecz pocieszająca: przez całą noc lał deszcz i ślady zmył tak, że nawet psy policyjne nie mogły ich odnaleźć. Jeżeli zatem policja w inny sposób nie dotrze do mieszkania Koziołkowej, mógł się przed policją przynajmniej czuć o tyle o ile bezpieczny. Za wcześnie było jeszcze na powzięcie jakiejkolwiek decyzji. Przede wszystkim należało porozumieć się z Arletką. Przewidując to, Murek z rozmysłem zainstalował się u Kuzyka, bo był tu telefon. Cokolwiek bowiem Arletką mówiła, byłby lekkomyślny, gdyby polegał na jej zapewnieniach. Nie ufał jej, tak jak nie ufał nikomu. Zarówno swoim zachowaniem się, jak i słowami, Arletką chciała go przekonać, że się w nim kocha. Całe wciągnięcie Murka do bandy było właściwie jej dziełem. Spędziła z nim nawet kilka godzin w łóżku. Skądże jednak mógł wiedzieć, czy nie było to ukartowane między nią a jej kochankiem? Twierdziła, że nienawidzi Czarnego Kazika, ale czy można wierzyć takiej fordanserce z nocnego lokalu?... Toteż Murek ułożył sobie, że nie zdradzi Arletce swojej kryjówki. Zatelefonuje wieczorem do Dancing Clubu i wypyta o wszystko. A wtedy zobaczy, co dalej. Na razie wszakże własne położenie wydało się Murkowi lepsze, niż sądził przed przeczytaniem gazet. Wątpił, by Czarny Kazik i jego wspólnicy dali się teraz, gdy bezpośrednich śladów nie zostało, nakryć. Na ich trop policja mogłaby wpaść tylko w tym wypadku, gdyby ową zrabowaną biżuterię zaraz usiłowali spylić. Na to jednak byli zbyt sprytni, a zresztą mieli – jak wiedział – sporo forsy i nic ich do tego nie zmuszało. Obejrzawszy wyjęte z walizki stuzłotówki Murek z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że były to banknoty stare i niepodobna było bać się, by ktoś miał ich numery ponotowane. Natomiast na razie ani myślał o sprzedawaniu tamtych akcji i obligacji. Na tych rozmyślaniach upłynął Murkowi czas do ósmej, kiedy znowu przyszła doń pani Kuzykowa, z kolacją. Tym razem przyniosła czysty, biały obrus do przykrycia stolika, kółko smażonej kiełbasy na patelni, butelkę czystej, a przy tym dwa talerze, dwa noże i dwa widelce. – Nie chcę tam pana do pokoju ani do kuchni zapraszać – powiedziała – bo choć okna przysłonięte, to ludzie lubieją podglądać. A mnie też weselej będzie z panem do towarzystwa. – A i mnie też! Ale co za wspaniała kolacja! – Jaka tam wspaniała. No, wypijem za nasze kawalerskie! Nalała sporą szklaneczkę po musztardzie i przymrugnąwszy do gościa, wychyliła ją duszkiem. – W pańskie ręce – nalała drugą i Murek, by dostosować się do jej żartobliwego tonu, powiedział: – Żeby nasze dzieci bogatych rodziców miały i tramwajów się nie czepiały. Nauczył się sporo takich powiedzonek podczas swego dwuletniego bezrobocia, szwendania się po domach noclegowych i szynkach na przedmieściach. Był czas, gdy obawiał się nawet, że trudno mu będzie wyleczyć się z tych argotowych nabytków. Wtedy jeszcze miał nadzieję wrócić do dawnego życia, dostać posadę i ożenić się z Nirą Horzeńską. Aż uśmiechnął się teraz, wspomniawszy te czasy. – Tak mi potrzebny dziś poprawny język, jak zającowi dzwonek – pomyślał i z satysfakcją powiedział głośno: – Fajna zagrycha! No, siup, pani Kuzyk! Jeszcze po jednym. – Z pana to sympatyczny człowiek – uśmiechnęła się. Siedzieli obok siebie na łóżku, gdyż w komórce krzeseł nie było i ze względu na jej wąskość nie mogłyby się nawet zmieścić. Kuzykowa zaczęła opowiadać coś o jakiejś głupiej Felci, swojej krewnej, i zaśmiewała się, nie omijając sposobności, by za każdym razem oprzeć się o sąsiada. Łóżko stare i niezbyt mocne trzeszczało ostrzegawczo przy tych poruszeniach, a gdy raz zachwiało się mocniej, Murek orzekł: – Nie było ono robione na dwie osoby. Żeby u stolarza i taki słaby mebel. Szewc bez butów chodzi. – O nie – zaprotestowała – niech pan pójdzie do pokoju, to zobaczy pan, jakie nasze jest mocne. – Ano chodźmy! Szli po ciemku ze względu na owe okna. Przez warsztat, sionkę i kuchnię. W pokoju od podwórzowej latarni było jaśniej. Przy ścianie stało szerokie, czeczotowe łóżko. Murek uprzytomnił sobie, że jest to tak zwane małżeńskie sanctuarium towarzysza Kuzyka, że popełni podłość, wyzyskując jego zaufanie i romansowość jego żony. Lecz właśnie chciał, musiał ugruntować w sobie przekonanie, że wyzbył się wszelkich skrupułów. A że w dodatku zdawał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa w wypadku niespodziewanego powrotu Kuzyka, co pociągnęłoby za sobą nieobliczalne następstwa, tym bardziej nie odstąpiłby teraz od celu. Objął Kuzykową i przewalił się z nią na łóżko. Broniła się, zaskoczona widocznie nagłością ataku, lecz broniła się krótko. Materac w łóżku był sprężynowy, tak wygodny, jak tamten w Hotelu Szwedzkim, dokąd zaprowadziła go Arletka. Ale Kuzykowa, prosta i niemłoda już kobieta, pod żadnym względem nie mogła równać się z Arletką. W chwilę później Murek już czuł wstręt do niej i do siebie. Leżał na wznak odwróciwszy głowę, by nie dolatywał od niej ostry zapach potu i nieświeży oddech. A przy tym ogarnęło go rozczarowanie. Pragnął popełnienia podłości, oczekując z niej jakiejś jadowitej, złej satysfakcji, a tymczasem nie przyszło nic poza obrzydzeniem. Wszystko stało się zwyczajne, nieważne, obojętne. Usiłowała go zatrzymać, gdy wstawał, zapewnieniami, że mają jednak dużo czasu, że mąż prędko nie wróci. Odburknął, że czuje się zmęczony, że może wkrótce jeszcze przyjdzie do niej. – Ale jak będę spała to nic, niech mnie pan obudzi – zawołała za nim. – Dobrze, dobrze. Obudzę. Po omacku dotarł do komórki, wypił resztę wódki, później w stolarni umył się nad zlewem i wyjrzał przez okno. Brama już była zamknięta, musiało już tedy być po jedenastej. Przeczekał jeszcze kwadrans, sprawdził, że Kuzykowa śpi, że zatem nie będzie mogła go podsłuchać, pozamykał drzwi i zatelefonował do Dancing Clubu. Po chwili usłyszał głos Arletki. – Dobry wieczór, tu Murek. – Ach! Nareszcie! Nic ci nie jest? – w jej głosie było tyle szczerej radości, że aż się zdziwił. Widocznie podejrzewał ją niesłusznie. – W porządku – odpowiedział – a tamci? – Owszem, ale nie mogę mówić przez telefon. Możesz się ze mną zobaczyć? – No przecie do twojej knajpy nie przyjdę. – Wiem, naturalnie. Ale ja wyskoczę na pół godzinki – i dodała szeptem – za pół godziny w tym hotelu, co wiesz. Dobrze? Już chciał się zgodzić, gdy przyszło mu na myśl, że może to być zasadzka. Ona zdąży zawiadomić tamtych, no a w hotelu znajdzie się jak w potrzasku. – Nie – odpowiedział – czekaj na mnie na rogu Wielkiej i Chmielnej. Przyjdę. – Dobrze – zgodziła się natychmiast i położyła słuchawkę. Murek nie odkładał swojej jeszcze przez dobre kilka minut: chciał się przekonać, czy Arletka nie spróbuje zaraz połączyć się z tamtymi. Nieco uspokojony wyszedł na ulicę, narzuciwszy na siebie jakąś starą jesionkę, którą znalazł w komórce. Do umówionego miejsca zbliżył się, zachowując wszelkie ostrożności i ściskając w kieszeni kolbę rewolweru. Arletka była sama. W sąsiednich wnękach bram stało dużo dziewczyn ulicznych, ale żadnych mężczyzn nie dostrzegł. Zrównał się z Arletką i wziął ją pod rękę. Przytuliła się i zaszeptała: – Tak się bałam o ciebie. Czytałeś gazety? – Czytałem. Chodźmy tędy – pociągnął ją w stronę Złotej. – A cóż tamci? Wrócili na Solec? – Wrócili. I nie wiedzą, co się z tobą stało. Posądzają cię, żeś odebrał temu gościowi walizkę i zwiał. – No i co? – Ja im mówię, że niemożliwe, ale Piekutowski twierdzi, że tyś pewno ukrył się ze strachu przed policją, ale że dasz znać o sobie i przyniesiesz tę forsę do podziału. A najgorzej to boją się, byś nie spróbował sprzedać tych papierów, bo wówczas złapaliby cię od razu. Murek uśmiechnął się. – A ty jak myślisz? Mam ja tę walizkę? Spojrzała nań z zaciekawieniem. – Myślę, że masz... – A jeślibym miał, to sądzisz, że trzeba się z nimi podzielić? – Nie, nie! – zaprotestowała gorąco. – Po co masz się dzielić?... Byłbyś głupi. Możesz im powiedzieć, żeś tej walizki na oczy nie widział. – A oni uwierzą? Zamyśliła się i potrząsnęła głową. – Nie uwierzą. – Mógł przecie ten cały Czaban zbujać, mógł nie mieć jej wcale w domu, albo ją zabrać, bo przecie w gazetach było, że wyjechał za interesami. – Za jakimi tam interesami – zaśmiała się Arletka. – On był z Zuzą, z Rudą Węgierką i ze mną przez całą noc w Krzywej Karczmie pod Tarczynem. On żyje z tą Węgierką. I właśnie przez nią ja wiedziałam, że tego dnia u niego w domu będzie tyle forsy. Zastanowiła się i dodała: – Nie, nie ma innej rady, jak ukryć się i nie pokazywać się im na oczy. Gdzieś ty się teraz ulokował? – Tam, u jednego – odpowiedział wymijająco. – Jedno z dwojga: albo mi nie wierzysz, albo u kobiety. – Wierzę ci. I nie u żadnej kobiety, tylko u jednego partyjnego. Zdziwiła się. – Więc ty nadal z tymi komunistami?... – Skądże – wzruszył ramionami – ale jak mogę skorzystać, to dlaczego nie. – Pewno – przyznała. Wstąpili do małej knajpki, usiedli w kącie i rozmawiali półgłosem. Musiał jej opowiedzieć o przebiegu „roboty”. Jak go postawili przy drzwiach, jak później wybiegł jakiś łysy facet z walizką, jak wszystko dalej stało się inaczej niż planowali, dlatego tylko, że nie mógł zdobyć się na zastrzelenie owego faceta. – Później ukryłem w bezpiecznym miejscu walizkę i na tym koniec. Nie wiem tylko, co dalej ze sobą robić i z czego żyć. Mam wprawdzie w kieszeni zagraniczny paszport na cudze nazwisko, z moją fotografią, ale bez forsy za granicę nie mamy po co jechać. A o spyleniu tych papierów teraz nie można marzyć. Chyba gdzie na prowincji, ale i to wątpię. – To prawda – przytaknęła. – A wrócić do pracy w Warsztatach Kolejowych też nie mogę, bo Piekutowski i reszta wiedzą, że tam mnie można szukać. A że będą szukać, to pewne. Zaśmiał się i dodał: – W ogóle za ciasno coś już na świecie. Na karku policja kryminalna i policja polityczna, komuniści też niedługo mną się zainteresują... Ale najgorsze to ten twój Czarny Kazik i kompania. – On nie mój – chwyciła Murka za rękę. – Po co tak mówisz, skoro wiesz dobrze, że tylko ty jesteś mój. – I on... ile razy zechce. Spochmurniała i zacisnęła usta. – Niedługo już tego. – Zastanawiałem się – zaczął Murek po pauzie. – Zastanawiałem się, jak to zrobić, żeby Koziołkowa mnie wymeldowała. Taka nieobecność może zwrócić uwagę policji. – To łatwo zrobić. – W jaki sposób? – Napiszesz do Koziołkowej list, że wyjechałeś. – Nie – skrzywił się – to na nic. Chyba... chyba, że list będzie wysłany z jakiegoś innego miasta. – No, to trzeba tak wysłać – powiedziała Arletka. – Napisz jutro taki list, a ja włożę do drugiej koperty i wyślę do Katowic, do jednej koleżanki, która tańczy tam w „Momusie”. Ona to chętnie zrobi. Gdy zaś Koziołkowa dostanie taki list, pokaże go oczywiście Kazikowi i wówczas przestaną cię szukać w Warszawie. Pomysł nie był zły i Murek postanowił tak postąpić. Zamiast zamierzonej pół godzinki przesiedział z Arletką do dwunastej i gdy się rozstawali, o tyle był już pewny, że na jutro umówił się z nią na siódmą, od razu w hotelu. – Tylko uważaj, by cię nie śledzili – ostrzegł ją – bo może oni podejrzewają, że ty ze mną się spotykasz! – Skądże – zaśmiała się – odkąd nadałam im tę robotę u Czubana, są pewni mnie i żaden okiem nie mrugnie. O mnie się nie bój. Poradzę sobie. – Ale słuchaj, Arletko – przytrzymał jej rękę – jakbyś mnie chciała wkopać, to wiesz, że... – Głupi jesteś! – oburzyła się. – No, to dobrze. Do widzenia. Jutro o siódmej. – O siódmej. Ale o siódmej Murek nie mógł stawić się na randkę. Już wieczorem, układając się do snu, miał silne dreszcze, a z rana przyszła gorączka. Musiał się zaziębić, warując owej nocy na Skolimowskiej, albo leżąc na gołej ziemi pod czółnem. Gorączka przed południem tak się wzmogła, że chwilami tracił przytomność. Przy tym dokuczał mu piekielny ból głowy i dręczyły wymioty. Kuzykowa zaaplikowała choremu wszelkie znane sobie środki lekarskie: natarła mu plecy i piersi terpentyną, głowę obwiązała ręcznikiem z plasterkami cytryny i dała odwaru z malin, na poty. Pomimo to gorączka nie spadła, a następnego dnia jeszcze wzrosła, Kuzyk, wielce stroskany, sprowadził znajomego lekarza, który orzekł, że jest to zwykła grypa i zapisał proszki. Jakkolwiek grypa była zwykła, przetrzymała Murka dziewięć dni w łóżku. Gdy się podniósł, nie mógł się utrzymać na nogach, a w lustrze sam siebie nie poznał: broda i wąsy wyrosły mu na dwa palce, okalając wychudzoną twarz gęstym, ciemnym zarostem. – Jeszcze tydzień, dwa – żartował – będę wyglądał jak pop. – Myślałem, towarzyszu – klepał go serdecznie po ramieniu Kuzyk – że już nam tu wyciągniesz kopyta. No, szczęśliwie wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Aleście w gorączce krzyczeli. Czasami to i pietra miałem, bo do warsztatu jak to do warsztatu, klienci obcy czasem przychodzą, a wy to majaczenia takieście mieli. Bałem się, że tajemnicę jaką wydacie. – A cóż ja takiego mówiłem? – Różne rzeczy, że i nie spamiętać. Najgorzej – zaśmiał się – toście na siebie wymyślali od najgorszych. Ażem się z żoną ubawił. No i wciąż do telefonu rwaliście się. Ale wiadomo, siły słabe, coście z łóżka wyleźli, to i na ziemi. I teraz, chociaż już mógł wstać, zatelefonować do Arletki nie mógł. Jak na złość, Kuzyk dostał wielkie zamówienia na meble i w stolarni pracowano dzień i noc. Dopiero w niedzielę, późnym wieczorem, zadzwonił do Dancing Clubu, lecz po to tylko, by dowiedzieć się, że „panna Arleta już u nas nie pracuje”. Telefonował jeszcze kilka razy, prosząc o informacje, lecz powiedziano mu tylko, że od tygodnia przeniosła się do innego zakładu, a do którego – nie wiedzą. Informowanie się w kilku, bardziej znanych nocnych lokalach, wybranych z katalogu abonentów na chybił trafił, też nie dało rezultatu. Tymczasem wraz z powrotem Murka do zdrowia Kuzykowa korzystała z każdej nieobecności męża, by atakować gościa. Czy Kuzyk zaczął się czegoś domyślać, czy też po prostu uprzykrzył sobie przeciągający się pobyt Murka w domu, dość, iż coraz niechętniej doń się odnosił. Z tym wszystkim i Murkowi już obrzydło to przymusowe więzienie. Należało zresztą pomyśleć o takim czy innym urządzeniu się. W tym celu przede wszystkim udał się pewnego wieczora na ulicę Świętokrzyską, gdzie kupił nowe ubranie, elegancką jesionkę i kapelusz. Zafundował też sobie rogowe okulary, w których wyglądał jak profesor, bo i broda dodawała mu powagi. Do jakiego stopnia się zmienił, miał możność stwierdzić, gdy nos w nos spotkał na ulicy towarzysza Posiadłego, z którym znali się doskonale. Posiadły przeszedł obok niego i wcale go nie poznał. Próba ta ucieszyła Murka bardzo. Oczywiście o wykorzystaniu swej metamorfozy zewnętrznej dla ukrycia się przed komunistami nie można było myśleć poważnie. Wcześniej czy później dowiedzą się o tym od Kuzyka, a wówczas ich podejrzenia jeszcze bardziej się ugruntują, i zapadnie wyrok, na którego wykonanie nie trzeba będzie długo czekać. Toteż Murek postanowił zameldować się w partii. Może nie zrobiłby tego, gdyby mógł odnaleźć Arletkę. Przy jej sprycie dałoby się może coś wykombinować. Wszelkie jednak poszukiwania nie dały pożądanego skutku, a bał się zaryzykować pójścia na Solec i próby nawiązania z nią kontaktu przez dozorcę domu. W ogóle całej tamtej dzielnicy należało unikać. Na razie rozkoszował się od dawna nieznanym odpoczynkiem i dostatkiem. Czysta bielizna, przyzwoite ubranie, dobre papierosy i możność najadania się do syta nie były do pogardzenia. Pieniędzy jeszcze miał dużo i na razie mógł się nie kłopotać nie tylko o jutro, lecz i o najbliższe miesiące. Jednakże niewyzyskanie tego czasu dla wykombinowania sobie nowego przypływu gotówki byłoby lekkomyślnością nie do darowania. Im dłużej tedy próżnował, tym natrętniej nawiedzały go różne pomysły. Najprostszym i najłatwiejszym byłoby rabowanie. Dość jest w Warszawie ciemnych ulic i samotnych przechodniów, by mając w ręku rewolwer zapewnić sobie możliwe dochody. O rabowaniu na większą skalę, o włamaniach i napadach bandyckich nie chciał nawet myśleć. Po pierwsze, wymagało to, bądź co bądź, fachowej wiedzy i wprawy, a po drugie, współdziałania z kilkoma specjalistami. Natomiast pierwszy sposób Murek postanowił wypróbować. Nie tyle sposób, ile siebie. W tym celu upatrzył małą, pustą uliczkę Szkolną, w samym śródmieściu. Po północy zdarzało się, że w ciągu pół godziny nie było tam ani jednego przechodnia, zaś najbliższe posterunki policyjne znajdowały się w dostatecznej odległości. Pewnego dżdżystego wieczoru, nacisnąwszy kapelusz na oczy i z podniesionym kołnierzem palta zaczaił się w bramie, mniej więcej w środku ulicy. Wyglądał jak ktoś oczekujący na otwarcie bramy. Najpierw do kamienicy naprzeciwko podjechała taksówka i wysiadło z niej kilka osób, później przeszła pod parasolem jakaś roześmiana parka. Zbliżała się już północ, gdy w wylocie ulicy zobaczył grubą, okrągłą sylwetkę otyłego jegomościa. – Dobry – pomyślał. Jegomość szedł wolno, sapiąc i mrucząc coś pod nosem. Aż przysiadł, gdy Murek niespodziewanie zagrodził mu drogę. – Ręce do góry! – zawołał Murek, wydobywając z siebie najgroźniejszy ton, na jaki umiał się zdobyć i opierając lufę rewolweru o pierś grubasa. Nie mógł widzieć w ciemności jego twarzy, lecz przerażenie napadniętego i tak było dość wymowne. – Co to? Co to? – zajęczał, konwulsyjnie wymachując podniesionymi rękami. – Dawaj forsę – warknął Murek i usiłował wsunąć lewą rękę pod palto grubasa, lecz wówczas stała się rzecz nieprzewidziana: delikwent stracił widocznie poczucie rzeczywistości, wpadł w głupi lęk, bo zaczął przeraźliwie wrzeszczeć: – Ratunku! Mordują! Ratunku!... Litości!... Oczywiście wystarczyłoby gruchnąć go kolbą w łeb i zwalić, lecz Murek tak dalece nie przewidywał podobnego obrotu sprawy, że zgłupiał na chwilę. Na szczęście oprzytomniał w porę i zaczął uciekać. – Mordują!... Mordują... – darł się za nim grubas. Zanim jednak zrobił się na Szkolnej ruch, Murek zdążył przemknąć przez Rysią do Marszałkowskiej i skręcić w Sienną. Wrócił do domu roztrzęsiony, wściekły i rozgoryczony, a jednocześnie ubawiony tym tragikomicznym zdarzeniem. – Tak się zbłaźnić! – powtarzał. – Tak się zbłaźnić! Długo nie mógł zasnąć i doszedł do przekonania, że nie potrafi nigdy zostać bandytą. Inny, choćby taki Majster, w podobnym wypadku miałby już pugilares grubasa w kieszeni. A czy jego właściciel leży z rozbitą czaszką w prosektorium, czy w szpitalu, byłoby to mu zupełnie obojętne. Widocznie nie dość jest nienawidzić ludzi i pogardzać nimi, by ich zabijać. Nazajutrz Murkowi każdy spotkany na ulicy gruby jegomość wydawał się wczorajszą niedoszłą ofiarą. – Nie, to nie dla mnie – utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, lecz nie umiał nic innego wymyśleć. Pomysł przyszedł zupełnie przypadkowo, dzięki zbiegowi okoliczności. Po przyjściu do domu zastał u Kuzykowej Cygankę. Stara i brudna baba o zwiędłej twarzy siedziała przy kuchennym stole i rozkładała karty, skrzecząc swoje przepowiednie o „spotkaniu z brenetem wieczorową porą” i o tym, że „kocha się w pani jeden na stanowisku, blondyn z natury”. Po wyjściu Cyganki Murek powiedział: – Bzdury ona plecie. Ja lepiej potrafię wróżyć. – A ty umiesz? – Pewno, że umiem – z wyższością uśmiechnął się Murek, przypomniawszy sobie panią Koziołkową i jej wróżbiarstwo. – No to powróż mi! – Służę, z przyjemnością. A karty są? – Są, ale zwyczajne. – Zwyczajne, nie zwyczajne – wzruszył ramionami – żadna różnica. Kto prawdziwą wiedzę tajemną zna, ten i ze zwyczajnych kart więcej prawdy wywróży, niż ze specjalnych. Zresztą i z ręki mogę. Kuzykowa przyniosła karty i Murek kazał jej siedem razy przetasować i przełożyć na trzy kupki lewą ręką, zasłaniając jednocześnie oczy prawą. – Zasłonić oczy? – zdziwiła się. – Żadna wróżka jeszcze mi tego nie kazała. – Dlatego i wróżba nie mogła być dobra. Dobra wróżba wymaga swojej... – nie przyszło mu nic lepszego na myśl i zakończył – wymaga swojej cyrkumferencji. – No dobrze – zgodziła się. – Nie ja mówię, karta mówi – zaczął uroczystym tonem Murek, pękając w duchu ze śmiechu na widok skupionej miny Kuzykowej. – Co złego czy dobrego los niesie, na los odpowiedzialność idzie, a ja tu słowa ująć ni dodać nie mogę, bo los sam przemawia, a los pani szczęśliwy i pomyślny. Najpierw przeszłość, potem teraźniejszość, a na końcu przyszłość wróżba wyjaśni, całą prawdę odsłoni, złe i dobre, szczęście i zmartwienie wszelkie pokaże. Smutki swoje pani nogami podeptała, pod czerwonym asem pomyślność dla domu i zazdrość ludzka, ale na dobre wyszła. Przez nieżyczliwą krewniaczkę strata w majątku była, a trzy, cztery, pięć, sześć, siedem, choroba ciężka w familii, trzy, cztery, pięć, sześć, siedem, bliska osoba umarła, mężczyzna, jakby ojciec, tak właśnie, przez straszny wypadek życie zakończył. – Święta prawda, ojciec w fabryce pod wagonetkę wpadł – potwierdziła Kuzykowa. Murek o tym doskonale od niej samej wiedział, lecz surowo oświadczył: – Nie ja mówię, karta mówi. Karta kłamstwa nie zna, prawdy nie zatai. Letnią porą zmartwienie przez list z drogi było i obmowa od damy dzwonowej, co męża pani przyciągnąć chciała. I mówił Murek jak z nut, wysypując z siebie wszystko, co wiedział o przeszłości Kuzykowej, później o jej teraźniejszości, później o przyszłości. Kobiecina oszołomiona słuchała z otwartymi ustami, przy czym Murek, obserwując uważnie wyraz jej twarzy i prowokując, od czasu do czasu do potwierdzeń, zaprzeczeń czy ogólniejszych uwag, przekonał się, że po omacku, posługując się dwuznacznością rozmaitych określeń, wcale nietrudno wpaść na prawdę. W ten sposób dowiedział się, że Kuzykowa utrzymywała przez dłuższy czas bliższe stosunki z jednym z czeladników męża, że czeladnik ów ożenił się, że oprócz czeladnika Kuzykowa obdarzała swymi względami jeszcze jakiegoś Adama i jego brata Pawła. Mówiąc o przyszłości, Murek przezornie nie zapomniał o własnej wygodzie. Zapowiedział mianowicie, że przez bliskiego sercu blondyna nieszczęście będzie w ciągu tygodnia, ale jest sposób zażegnania, unikać go w tym czasie i przed każdym zaśnięciem trzy razy stuknąć w nieheblowane drzewo. Musiał zaraz objaśniać dokładnie, jak stukać i którym palcem. A grożące nieszczęście odmalował w tak ponurych barwach (mąż miał siekierą zabić żonę i blondyna, a sam się powiesić), że zagwarantował sobie spokój przed natarczywością gospodyni. By zgruntować wiarę Kuzykowej w te wróżby przepowiedział, że wkrótce zginie w domu rzecz cenna i pamiątkowa, nie należy jednak martwić się, bo po niedługim czasie na pewno się odnajdzie. Tak prorokując, nawet widział ową rzecz. Była to obrączka pani Kuzykowej, leżąca koło ścierki na parapecie okna. Po skończonej wróżbie zakręcił się po kuchni i obrączkę wrzucił do kieszeni fartucha, wiszącego na drzwiach. W dwie godziny później Kuzykowa podniosła alarm. A wieczorem zguba się znalazła, ku ogólnej radości. Skutek zaś był taki, że Murek nazajutrz musiał wróżyć czterem czeladnikom i chłopcu. Sam Kuzyk ociągał się, wstydząc się snadź przesądów, lecz po kolacji i on poprosił o kabałę. Na drugi dzień Murek obszedł kilka antykwarni i wrócił z dużą paczką książek o wiedzy tajemnej. Były tam senniki, proroctwa Sybilli, poważniejsze studia okultystyczne i podręczniki chiromancji, sztuczek spirytystycznych, astrologia, kabała w popularnym skrócie, zbiór zaklęć i formuł magicznych, grafologia i kilkanaście broszur z pogranicza religii, psychologii i fizyki, na którym to pograniczu swobodnie grasować może fantazja, spryt i szarlataneria. Sam Murek nigdy nie wierzył w te rzeczy i nigdy się nimi nie interesował. Jego pozytywny umysł źle działał w dziedzinie abstrakcji, w dziedzinie zaś fikcji reagował uśmiechem. Teraz jednak zabrał się do studiowania obfitego materiału z całą właściwą sobie skrupulatnością. Strofował sam siebie, gdy w tym czy w innym momencie wybuchał śmiechem lub zapomniał się i zamiast wbijać sobie w pamięć przeczytane informacje, bawił się tym jak humorystyczną lekturą. Przecież nie dla rozrywki wydał trzydzieści kilka złotych. Była to inwestycja, na której miał oprzeć swój byt. Jednocześnie zaczął szukać mieszkania. Wziąwszy pod uwagę swoje możliwości finansowe, kwestię klienteli i własnego bezpieczeństwa, postanowił zainstalować się w dostatecznej odległości od Solca i wynajął sobie pokój w oficynie, przy placu Zbawiciela. Kamienica była duża i przyzwoicie utrzymana, mieszkanie na drugim piętrze należało do staruszki, wdowy po niegdyś słynnym – jak zapewniała – tenorze. Sama wdowa, pani Relska, była za młodu aktorką dramatyczną, obecnie zaś żyła „z własnych funduszów”, co w tym wypadku oznaczało, iż swe skromne potrzeby zaspokajała z dochodziku, jaki dawało mieszkanie: z sześciu pokojów odnajmowała pięć. Pani Relska objaśniła Murka, że salon i gabinet zajmuje pewien przemysłowiec śląski, który mieszka stale w Katowicach i przyjeżdża stosunkowo rzadko, buduar wynajęty jest pani Juraszkowej, żonie pułkownika, która chociaż rozeszła się z mężem – bo tacy to teraz mężowie – jednak może uchodzić za wzór przyzwoitości i wypłacalności. W dawnym stołowym stoi fortepian – i tu właśnie mała niewygoda – serdeczny kolega zmarłego męża pani Relskiej, profesor Leliwa, daje lekcje śpiewu. Ale tylko w godzinach rannych, od dziewiątej do pierwszej. Potem w mieszkaniu panuje wzorowa cisza. Pokój wolny nie prezentował się zbyt efektownie. Miał jednak i ważne zalety. Przede wszystkim był duży, po drugie łóżko stało za kotarą, jakby w niszy, po trzecie robił wrażenie poważne, niemal ponure. Po długich targach ugodzili się na sześćdziesiąt pięć złotych miesięcznie i Murek sądził, że sprawa jest załatwiona, gdy staruszka zapytała: – A kto może o szanownym panu dać referencje? – Po co referencje? – zdziwił się. – Pan zechce wybaczyć, ale w dzisiejszych czasach tyle jest różnych ludzi... A u mnie mieszkają sami solidni... – Aha – zaśmiał się – a moja powierzchowność nie wzbudza w pani zaufania? Pani Relska żachnęła się. – O! Cóż znowu! Przeciwnie. Powiem panu szczerze, że bardzo bym pragnęła mieć takiego lokatora. A gdzie pan przedtem mieszkał? – Widzi pani – z namysłem odpowiedział Murek – referencjami nie będę mógł służyć, chyba że zechciałaby pani zwrócić się o nie do Uniwersytetu w Heidelbergu lub do Pruskiej Akademii Nauk. – W Niemczech? – Tak, proszę pani, bo jestem obywatelem niemieckim. Do Polski przyjechałem w sprawach naukowych i to na krótko. Ale tak mi się w Polsce podobało, że postanowiłem tu zostać dłużej. Pani Relska dostała rumieńców. – Podobało się panu? – Bardzo, zwłaszcza ludzie. Niesłychanie mili, serdeczni, uczynni i rozumni. A już takich kobiet, pięknych, zacnych i uczciwych, nie spotkałbym na całym świecie. Staruszka połknęła haczyk do końca. – Od razu poznać człowieka o starej, zachodniej kulturze – orzekła. – A że też pan tak dobrze mówi po polsku? – Rodzice moi przed wojną mieszkali w swoich dobrach w Prusach Wschodnich i mieliśmy tam dużo sąsiadów Polaków. Zresztą później studiowałem slawistykę, bo podziwiam piękno waszego dźwięcznego języka. – Sie sind aber sehr... miły, mein Herr... – wysiliła się pani Relska. – Nazywam się Oskar Klemm, doktor filozofii i profesor okultystyki indyjskiej, żeby zaś nie być gołosłownym, służę, oto mój paszport. Podał jej dokument, w którym już wczoraj mozolnie dopisał przed nazwiskiem dwie literki „dr”, słuszniej mu zresztą należne niż cała reszta danych, zawartych w paszporcie. – Referencji – ciągnął – nie mogę o sobie udzielić i z tej racji, że moje badania naukowe przeprowadzałem w Polsce w różnych miastach, zatrzymując się oczywiście w hotelach... – Ależ to zbyteczne, zupełnie zbyteczne – przerwała mu – skoro się od razu i tak widzi, z kim się ma do czynienia. Miałam wprawdzie na ten pokój innego kandydata, ale oczywiście wolę pana doktora. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli pan na dłużej, bo zmieniać wciąż to moc kłopotu, sam pan rozumie. Murek rozumiał i zapewnił, że nie zamierza w ciągu najbliższych kilku lat opuścić Warszawy. – Badam tu – dodał – olbrzymi materiał, spuściznę naukową po waszym okultyście Ochorowiczu. – Ochorowiczu!... Ależ znam! Jakże! – zawołała pani Relska. – Moja siostra kiedyś bardzo cierpiała na oczy i obeszłam z nią wszystkich okulistów. Ochorowicz, a jakże, znakomitość! Taki z bródką, niewysoki? – Możliwe, proszę pani – przyznał Murek – ale ja o innym Ochorowiczu mówię, o okultyście, nie o lekarzu okuliście. – Że to ja zawsze przesłyszę się. Nie, nie, zaraz... Na Smolnej, dobrze jak mówię, na Smolnej, po parzystej stronie. A pan też od ocznych chorób? – Nie, proszę pani – uroczyście powiedział Murek – ja jestem od chorób duszy. – Nerwowych? – I nie nerwowych. – To znaczy, że pan doktor jest psychiatrą? Nie zrażając się tymi pytaniami Murek spokojnie objaśnił, co to jest okultyzm, jaka potężna i głęboka wiedza i ile ulgi może przynieść cierpiącej ludzkości. Nie mówił tego przez gadatliwość, lecz z wyrachowaniem. Chodziło mu o przygotowanie gruntu pod taką właśnie umowę z panią Relska, by zgodziła się na przychodzenie doń klienteli. Na razie wszakże nie wspominał o tym ani słowem, gdyż bał się, że spotka go kategoryczna odmowa. Praktykę zresztą zamierzał zacząć dopiero po tygodniu lub dwóch, po całkowitym zainstalowaniu się i urządzeniu pokoju w stylu magiczno-astrologicznym. Zostawił tedy zadatek i paszport, prosząc, by go natychmiast zameldować, gdyż jako cudzoziemiec chce być w zupełnym porządku z krajowymi przepisami policyjnymi. W rzeczywistości żądał tego przez ostrożność, na wypadek, gdyby autentyczność paszportu zakwestionowano w komisariacie. Tak sobie też ułożył, że nie zjawi się u pani Relskiej zanim nie dowie się, że meldunkowe formalności zostały już załatwione. Poza tym i tak nie mógł się wprowadzić od razu, gdyż nie miał rzeczy, a zjawienie się nowego sublokatora bez kufrów czy choćby walizek wywołałoby niewątpliwie podejrzenia. Cały następny dzień poświęcił tej sprawie. Kupił na Bagnie duży, używany kufer i dwie spore walizy. W różnych rupieciarniach powybierał potrzebne atrybuty wróżbiarskomagiczne, a więc dwie trupie czaszki, nieco wyleniałego puchacza, czarne domino maskaradowe, spory kawał również czarnego sukna, którego rozmiary i mnogość plam po stearynie wskazywały, że służyło kiedyś do przykrywania katafalków, wielki świecznik siedmioramienny, szklany przycisk na biurko w formie dużej kuli, sito, które kazał politurować na czarno i kilo fasoli do „egipskiej wróżby z ziarna”, i drobiazgi, jak karty zwykłe, magiczne i do francuskiej kabały, świece, papier, gęsie pióra itp. Gdy po dwóch dniach zatelefonował do pani Relskiej i dowiedział się, że meldunek już załatwiony, a pokój sprzątnięty, pożegnał się z Kuzykami, którym oświadczył, że wyjeżdża do Lwowa, że im bardzo dziękuje za gościnę, i że partia komunistyczna nie zapomni im ich zasług, za co on, towarzysz Garbaty, ręczy. Tym zwrotem zamknął nieco strapionemu Kuzykowi usta w najodpowiedniejszej chwili, gdyż właśnie wtedy, gdy chciał on upomnieć się u Murka o obiecywany zwrot kosztów utrzymania. Stolarz tylko zerknął ku żonie, wzywając ją na pomoc, lecz pani Kuzykowa, jeżeli rościła jakie pretensje do gościa, to tylko te, że tak daleko wyjeżdża i że nie będą mogli się widywać. Rachunki w związku z pobytem Murka u nich uważała za nieistniejące lub też w wiadomy jej sposób wyrównane. Zabrawszy z Sosnowej niewielką paczkę rzeczy, Murek wziął dorożkę i pojechał na Bagno po swój kufer i walizy, a załadowawszy to wszystko, wyprawił się na nowe mieszkanie. O ile pani Relska przyjęła Murka z nieukrywaną radością i sympatią, o tyle niewiele młodsza od niej, bo około pięćdziesiątki sobie licząca Michałowa, służąca, patrzyła nań z nabożeństwem i podziwem. Objawy tych uczuć stały się jeszcze wyraźniejsze nazajutrz, gdy pokój nowego sublokatora został przezeń urządzony według wszelkich zasad, a nawet ponad ich wymagania, nauk tajemniczych. Michałowej już sam całun, pokrywający stół, wystarczyłby; zniosłaby jako tako ustawione na nim okropne czaszki, żydowski świecznik i szklaną kulę, ale puchacza omijała z nieukrywanym lękiem. – On obraca tymi swoimi ślepiami, panie doktorze – zapewniała Murka – w którą stronę się człowiek ruszy, on wciąż oczu z niego nie spuszcza. W oszklonej biblioteczce Murek rozłożył makulaturę, zaś na wierzchu, na biurku i wszędzie, gdzie się dało, porozkładał książki „fachowe”. Nie tracąc też czasu, przystąpił do przerysowania tuszem na większe kartony rycin astrologicznych, różnych horoskopów, figur, pentagramów i kabalistycznych znaków. Na razie poprzypinał pluskiewkami kartony do ścian, obiecując sobie oprawić je w ramki i oszklić, gdy wróżbiarstwo zacznie dawać dochody. Tym razem miał jeszcze stare sprawy na głowie. Trzeba było pokazać się w partii, gdzie w związku z jego zniknięciem mogły się ugruntować podejrzenia. W lokalu partyjnym, zakonspirowanym jako biuro wynajmu filmów, starzy towarzysze nie poznali Murka, a najbliższy jego współpracownik, towarzysz Dyl, przyjął go pytaniem: – Szanowny pan w jakiej sprawie? – Chciałem zapytać, czy nie macie nowego filmu z Gretą Garbo, towarzyszu Dyl? – zażartował Murek. W biurze zapanowała konsternacja, a Dyl uśmiechnął się blado. – Szanowny pan się myli. To jakieś nieporozumienie. Ja się nazywam Stupiński. Murek wybuchnął śmiechem. – I nie wstyd wam!? Nie poznajecie?... Jeden z obecnych, towarzysz Zeitman, zawołał: – O, do diabła! Toż Garbaty! Dyl otworzył usta. – Niechże was, towarzyszu! Do teatru moglibyście grać. – A jaki elegant! – podchwycił zezowaty Rybicz. – Co się z wami działo? – Posyłano po was dwa razy z CKW. Ale w mieszkaniu dawnym już was nie było. – I w warsztatach kolejowych nie pracujecie? Murek machnął rękami. – Węszą za mną. – Bo? – Dużo by gadać. A u nas tu widzę szczęśliwie: wszyscy w komplecie? Dostrzegł nieufne spojrzenie od początku, a i teraz Dyl, który zbyt był impulsywny, by umieć dobrze się maskować, przyglądał się Murkowi podejrzliwie. – W komplecie – odpowiedział zdawkowo i zapytał: – A wyście myśleli, że nie? – Dlaczego miałem myśleć?... Cieszę się... A na... moje miejsce wyście weszli? – Jak to na wasze? – No, bo długo mnie nie było. Sądziłem, iż Egzekutywa albo was mianowała, albo delegowała kogoś innego. Towarzysz Dyl zapytał: – A wy co? Chcecie ustąpić? – Moje chcenie czy niechcenie mało tu znaczy – zauważył Murek. Towarzysz Dyl odwrócił się i zamienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z innymi, po czym zwrócił się do Murka: – Chodźcie, towarzyszu Garbaty, pogadamy. Murek wszedł za Dylem do małego pokoiku, w którym tak niedawno jeszcze sam urzędował. Od razu zorientował się, że już ktoś zajął jego miejsce i to nie Dyl, gdyż w popielniczce pełno było niedopałków, a Dyl nie palił. Te same kąty, w których kiedyś Murek czuł się jakby w sztabie wielkiej i dążącej ku szczytnemu zwycięstwu armii, wydały mu się dzisiaj równie szare i obojętne, jak i reszta świata, z którym pożegnał się na zawsze. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wprowadzono go tu teraz pod pretekstem pogawędki, że Dyl wydał milczące polecenie tamtym, by o przyjściu towarzysza Garbatego zawiadomić CKW i otrzymać instrukcje. Należało się liczyć z tym, że zechcą go tu przetrzymać i poddać badaniu, przeciw któremu zresztą nic nie miał. Właściwie po to się zjawił z gotowym planem. Chodziło mu o zapewnienie partii, że pozostaje nadal jej wiernym członkiem, a to dlatego, by go nie inwigilowano i nie posądzano o konszachty z policją polityczną. Z drugiej strony nie miał najmniejszej ochoty pracować dla partii i jeżeli się czegoś obawiał, to narzucenia mu dawnych lub nowych obowiązków. By tego uniknąć, postanowił udawać wystraszonego, symulować manię prześladowczą na punkcie lęku przed policją, która rzekomo wpadła na jego ślad od czasu podróży po owe nieszczęsne dokumenty do towarzysza Sławomira. W tym też duchu, skoro się tylko znaleźli we dwójkę z Dylem, zaczął mówić dużo i z nadmierną obfitością szczegółów. – A dlaczegoście nie zawiadomili nas o tym? – spokojnie przerwał Dyl. – Bałem się ściągnąć szpiclów na was. – Ale widzę, że wam się niezgorzej powodzi! Macie jakie zajęcie? – Takie tam i zajęcie – lekceważąco uśmiechnął się Murek – ot, zarabiam po parę złotych dziennie. W tej chwili drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wszedł, jak się tego Murek spodziewał, towarzysz Bigelstein z Centralnej Egzekutywy. Zrobił zdziwioną minę i zawołał: – O, Garbaty! Ledwiem was poznał. Skądżeście się wzięli, gdzieście bywali? Jego przyjazny ton i uśmiechnięta mina nie wróżyły nic dobrego. – Właśnie przyszedłem się wytłumaczyć – zaczął Murek, lecz Bigelstein klepnął go po ramieniu. – Musicie się aż tłumaczyć? – Nie aż, tylko po prostu wyjaśnić, dlaczegom tak długo nie przychodził. Udając, że nie dostrzega nieufności Bigelsteina, Murek opowiedział zawiłą historię o tym, jak wpadł w oko policji, jak usiłowano go pewnego dnia przyłapać i zrewidować na Powiślu, jak uciekł z narażeniem życia przez strychy i dachy. – No, i od owego dnia – zakończył – ukrywałem się, nie pokazując nosa na ulicę. – A gdzieżeście się tak ukrywali? – z ironiczną dobrotliwością zapytał Bigelstein. – Gdzieżby, jak nie u towarzysza Kuzyka. – Kto to jest? – zwrócił się Bigelstein do Dyla. – O, to zupełnie pewny nasz człowiek. Często korzystamy z jego mieszkania – odpowiedział Dyl. Bigelstein zdziwił się. – I wyście tam cały czas siedzieli? – A cóż miałem robić? Wolałem to, niż dać się złapać. Tych szpiclów namnożyło się tyle, że wprost nosa na ulicę wychylić nie można. Ja i teraz staram się jak najmniej wychodzić. Bigelstein wzruszył ramionami. – Jesteście przesadnie zdenerwowani, towarzyszu. A to szkoda. Do roboty w partii potrzebni są ludzie ze zdrowymi nerwami. Tak... tak... Więc siedzieliście wciąż u tego Kuzyka? – U niego. – Dziwi mnie tylko, dlaczegoście przez niego nie dali nam znać, gdzie jesteście. – Tak byłem roztrzęsiony, że nawet i tego się bałem. – A w warsztatach kolejowych już nie zamierzacie pracować? – Na razie nie mógłbym. A w ogóle znalazłem sobie lepszą robotę, lepszą choćby dlatego że mogę pracować w domu, nie leźć ludziom w oczy. – I cóż to za zajęcie? – zapytał Bigelstein. Murek skrzywił się. – Podania piszę różnym ludziom, prośby, zeznania podatkowe, parę złotych się zarobi... – Wyglądacie tak elegancko – zaśmiał się Bigelstein – jakbyście nie po parę złotych lecz po parę tysięcy zarabiali. Murek zrobił naiwną minę. – Przecież musiałem, to należy do charakteryzacji. Z kolei Bigelstein wrócił do sprawy owej koperty, o zeskamotowanie której widocznie wciąż posądzał Murka, nie chcąc zgodzić się z opinią naczelnych władz partyjnych. Wreszcie, nie mogąc nic z Murka wydębić, doszedł do przekonania, że „w obecnym stanie nerwów” nie powinien on wracać do pracy partyjnej, zwłaszcza poważniejszej. Jednakże nie zamierzał widocznie zrezygnować z udziału towarzysza Garbatego w robocie komunistycznej, gdyż polecił mu przygotowanie się do cyklu wykładów popularnych o Marksie, Leninie, Stalinie i o rewolucji październikowej, które to wykłady Murek miał wygłaszać w „jaczejkach” dla kandydatów na członków partii. Oznaczało to w praktyce odsunięcie Murka z Grupy Aktywnej do Propagitu. Natomiast w rzeczywistości Bigelsteinowi chodziło zapewne o to, by nie spuścić oka z towarzysza Garbatego i mieć kontrolę nad jego prawomyślnością komunistyczną. Chociaż Murek nie był uszczęśliwiony tą dyrektywą i wiedział, że od funkcji prelegenta na razie przynajmniej nie może się wykręcać, był zadowolony z przebiegu wizyty w partii. Nie wątpił, że tegoż jeszcze dnia u Kuzyka zasięgną informacji, czy mówił prawdę. Było mu to nawet na rękę i umyślnie o swoim ukrywaniu się u Kuzyka mówił tak lekko, by go posądzono o kłamstwo. – Przekonają się, że ich nie oszukałem i staną się mniej podejrzliwi – myślał. Zastanawiał się też nad tym, czy dla ułatwienia swojej sytuacji i dla pozbycia się kontroli partyjnej nie sypnąć Bigelsteina i innych. Jednak myśl, że w ten sposób ułatwiłby pracę policji i przyczyniłby się do mniejszego lub większego ubezpieczenia tej bandy znienawidzonych ludzi sytych, to jest kapitalistów i biurokracji, czyli państwa, wywołała w nim decydujący sprzeciw. Zresztą na denuncjację zawsze będzie czas. Kategoria:Drugie życie doktora Murka